


Dirty Dancing

by kallmeking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/F, a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallmeking/pseuds/kallmeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck on a bad date, Hermione spots a familiar face and manages to be rescued/rescue their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I've been working on, let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Hermione smiled as she sat down with her date in the new restaurant in Muggle London. The two of them had met a week ago in the bookstore and well, the muggle woman was less concerned with the fact that she was speaking to THE Hermione G ranger than the fact that she was speaking to a cute lesbian with a love for books. That fact had earned her an immediate date in Hermione’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you got reservations here!” Hermione said. “I’ve heard this place was harder to get into than the Queen’s bloody castle!”

Amanda laughed and winked, “I know a few people.”

 “Good afternoon ladies, can I get you anything to drink?” The waiter asked.

Hermione allowed Amanda to handle their order, the woman claiming she had just read a book on pairing wine with food and was eager to test out her knowledge.

Once he left, the two began discussing their day and laughing about their clumsy co-workers. However, Hermione’s laugh dried quickly as Amanda allowed her eyes to blatantly admire a passing waitress. Amanda’s eyes followed the woman long after she passed behind an increasing agitated Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat and Amanda snapped her attention back to Hermione. “What? She was hot and you know it.” She said flippantly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the woman, but it seemed not to bother Amanda who shrugged and opened her mouth to say something else that Hermione had a feeling would be just as stupid as her last sentence. Luckily for Amanda, the waiter appeared with their food just as Hermione was trying to recall if she brought her wand.

After their food arrived, they slipped into an engaging discussion on their favorite books and subjects. Hermione decided to give Amanda another chance considering it was very rare she found such conversation. There was never a dull moment between them. They shared knowledge, debated it, and shared tips and tricks. It was riveting, and their eyes were aglow with excitement at having found such intellect in the other. When the food came however, there was only laughter, as neither of them wished to speak for enjoying the food. Unfortunately, in the middle of the meal, Amanda’s eyes wandered to someone behind Hermione. She gulped her food down and whistled.

“Damn.” She said, sounding thoroughly impressed.

Hermione felt her eye twitch in annoyance, something she thought only Ron and Harry could do to her. She turned to see what Amanda was looking at, sincerely hoping it wasn’t a woman.

When it turned out to be Minerva McGonagall sitting at the bar, a plan formed immediately in her mind and she could only hope the older woman would go along with it.

Hermione turned back around with a saccharine smile, “You think she’s hot?” she asked sweetly.

Amanda quirked a brow and glanced at Hermione before returning her eyes to the older woman. “Hell yes. She’s older, but I would love to see more of those legs.”

Hermione smiled, “Good idea.”

She stood and waltzed over to the bar, smiling at Minerva.

“You don’t know me.” She said before the older woman could say hello. Minerva raised a brow, but said nothing and nodded, allowing Hermione to continue.

Hermione put on a charming smile, hoping Amanda could see it, “You here alone?” she asked placing a hand on the one Minerva had resting on her drink, “You see, I’m here with an ass who thinks it’s okay to blatantly look at other women, and well, I was hoping you could help me teach my date a lesson.”

Minerva chuckled sadly, “Well, at least your date showed. My date waited until five minutes after our reservation to call the bartender and have him relay a one word message to me: ‘Nevermind.’”

Hermione winced, “You win. Let’s get out of here and go on our own ‘date’. I just need to grab my purse/rub this in my date’s face.”

Minerva laughed and downed the last of her drink, “I’ll come with.”

Hermione grinned and stood, offering her hand, “Minerva McGonagall you are wicked.” Minerva winked as she took Hermione’s hand and slid off of the stool. The brunette chuckled as she examined Minerva’s outfit. The green eyed witch was wearing a little black dress, emphasis on the ‘little.’ “Well, she was right. You do have amazing legs.”

Minerva blushed faintly, “She? I was unaware that you were – ”

Hermione nodded, “A lot of people don’t know. It slipped my mind, is that a problem?”

Minerva shook her head, “No…not at all. Just a…surprise. Though, it does explain why you and Mr. Weasley didn’t work out.”

Hermione snorted, “That and he’s an ass.”

Minerva chuckled, “All of your dates seem to be.”

Hermione laughed and took Minerva’s hand, intent on leading her to the table, “Indeed, perhaps our date will turn out differently.” She tossed a wink over her shoulder and smiled at Amanda who was looking at Hermione with shocked and slightly hurt eyes.

“You were right. She does have amazing legs.” She said as she bent to grab her purse. Minerva smirked at Amanda after gazing at Hermione’s ass. “And since I don’t seem to be enough for you, I’m going to spend the rest of my night with someone more mature. Thanks for the food.” She said and left with an arm around Minerva’s waist.

* * *

 Once the two were outside of the restaurant, they dissolved into peals of laughter. Minerva shook her head as they walked down the street, “And you called me wicked!”

Hermione grinned, “I don’t know what you mean, Minerva. I’m a perfect angel.” She said with a bat of her eyes causing Minerva to snort elegantly at the blatant lie.

Hermione winked and to Minerva’s surprise, she felt a small flash of heat travel through her. “So,” she began, trying to ignore the feeling, “Where shall we go?”

She watched as Hermione hummed thoughtfully, “Well, this is a date…” Her eyes cut to Minerva, and, after a moments deliberation, she nodded to herself, hailing a cab.

Minerva raised a brow as the car pulled up and she sat inside, “Well?” she asked Hermione after she gave the cabbie the address.

Hermione sat back and flashed her a smile, “It’s a surprise, Minerva. Of course, I’ve never taken anyone here before, so I expect to see the rest of you as payment later.”

Minerva huffed, “I believe all you need for that is a strong wind.” She tugged on the bottom of the dress self-consciously.

Hermione raised a brow, “As tight as that thing is? I think you meant to say a hurricane. Don’t get me wrong,” she said with a long appraising glance, “I definitely appreciate the view.”

Minerva flushed, glad there was little light in the cab. Clearing her throat, she answered, “Yes, well, you’re not so bad yourself Ms. Granger.”

Hermione was wearing a backless red dress that was tight on her torso and flared out towards the bottom. Her legs were crossed in a way that exposed tantalizing pale skin through the slit that started mid-thigh.

The brunette winked as the cab stopped. A seductive smile slowly grew on her face. “Please -" she opened her door -"call me Mia.”

Minerva stepped out as well, more than a little breathless at the look in Hermione's eyes. In desperate need of a distraction, she looked up at the run down building that seemed to be home to a small restaurant. “Hermione, are you certain that this is the correct adress?” Minerva asked.

Hermione hummed and held out her hand, “Do you trust me?”

Minerva looked at the brunette and sighed as she placed her hand in Hermione’s soft one, ignoring the tingles where their skin touched. Hermione grinned and led Minerva inside to a surprisingly nice restaurant. Hermione whispered with the Maître De and handed off their bags for him to keep. Immediately after, they were led to an elevator in the back.

Minerva quirked her brow, “Is this one of those secret restaurants only well connected lesbians know about?”

Hermione grinned, “I recall a certain someone saying they wished they could go to one of these during one of our nightly meetings. Plus, it’s more of a club honestly.”

Minerva couldn’t suppress the pleased smirk threatening to break out. The doors opened and Minerva’s mouth ran before her brain could catch up, “I’m no lesbian lass, but at this rate, I just might be showing you the rest of me.”

Hermione raised a brow and Minerva cleared her throat, embarrassed once she realized what she had said. “Shall we?” she asked impatiently.

Hermione chuckled, “Let’s.” They stepped off the elevator and walked down a long stretch of hallway. The booming bass of music grew louder with each step until they could feel the sound in their chests. They rounded a corner and were greeted by large steel doors and two excited women, “Hermione!” They yelled and Hermione grinned at the two women.

“You two still screech like you’re twelve!” she responded, and the three of them hugged.

Minerva watched as the women laughed and chittered. Hermione soon calmed the twins down and introduced her.

“Ladies, this is my date, Minerva. Minerva, this is Alice and Alisson, my two childhood stalkers.”

To Minerva's surprise, she was swept up in hugs and assaulted with questions on how the two of them met as well as how long they’ve been dating.

Hermione grinned and told a bit of a tall tale on how she rescued Minerva from a date gone wrong, not mentioning that she was once Hermione's teacher. Minerva rolled her eyes and with a light slap to Hermione’s shoulder, explained, “Hermione actually begged me to save her from her date. Since mine was fairing no better, I went along with her.”

The two women aww’d and Hermione stopped them from another incoming tirade, “Alright, alright, you’ve grilled the two of us, can we go in now? This is a date, remember?”

The two sisters nodded, “You want your table or do you want the floor? Everything is on us of course!” They walked through the doors and the music grew even louder, as it seemed to vibrate the very floors they walked, though it was still slightly muted. However, it was loud enough that Hermione had to lean in to be heard and Minerva shivered as lips caressed her ear,

“Do you feel like dancing tonight?”

Swallowing, she nodded, “I think so, yes.”

“Floor it is!” the twins said. Each grabbed one of the two women’s hand and led them through a second set of steel doors.

The doors opened to a typical club with flashing lights and ear splitting music. The seats appeared to be a deep red color and they were either made for two or made for six. She and Minerva were seated in the booth made for two, and the twins smiled and winked at Hermione.

The seats forced them to lean into each other and Hermione took advantage of that fact as she wrapped an arm around Minerva and whispered, “Would you like a drink to loosen up, or are you ready to dance?”

Minerva swallowed, she needed to work off some pent up frustrations. Really, since when was a whisper in her ear enough to make her flood her knickers? “Let’s dance.” She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Please tell me if you see something that needs edits or could be better

As the two of them stepped out onto the dance floor, Minerva suddenly realized Hermione had never seen in a setting such as this. She smirked. It had been several years since she had last been on a floor, but it wasn’t so long ago that she had lost all her moves.

She smirked to herself as they found a spot and Hermione gave her an encouraging smile.

“Have you ever danced in a place like this before?”

A devious cackle resonated in Minerva’s head, and eye twinkling, she said no. Hermione, bless her kind soul, proceed to attempt to teach Minerva to dance. She stayed away from the more salacious moves and the two of them merely bounced to the heavy bass thrumming around them.

When a new song, came on, Minerva smirked at Hermione and pulled the witch close, turning so her back was to Hermione’s front. With that, she placed Hermione’s hands on her hips and began to grind against the woman.

Hermione’s eyes widened comically and Minerva laughed as she reached up and tangled Hermione her hands in Hermione’s hair, a secret desire of hers. “During the first war, we often snuck out to clubs such as these, Hermione. I know my way around the dance floor, I assure you.”

Hermione groaned as Minerva’s ass pushed into her groin. She bit her lip, “Oh really? Well let’s see what you’ve got McGonagall.”

Minerva chuckled and the two of them pressed into each other. Minerva’s hips gyrated in ways she hadn’t tried in years, and Hermione met her move for move. She was so caught up in trying to surprise the young witch, she hadn’t noticed her growing arousal. Minerva turned to face her and their lips brushed with every bounce and sway. They began to sweat and pant with the effort, but neither of them made an attempt to stop. The lights flashing above them, Minerva found herself grinding on Hermione’s thigh, while hands on her ass pulled her tighter. She gasped, not knowing how they got to that point, but to her surprise she had no desire to stop. Her tight skirt had risen above her hips and she could feel the tips of Hermione’s finger brushing her cheeks.

“You feel amazing.” Hermione whispered and Minerva whimpered.

She pushed the woman away, suddenly deciding she didn’t want to have a mind blowing orgasm on the dance floor. The two stared at each other, the lust clear and Minerva for a second imagined them reconnecting and assaulting each other with heated kisses and roaming hands. She blinked and shoo’d the image away.

Hermione tilted her head as indication for Minerva to follow her and turned around. Minerva watched her ass sway as she fixed her skirt and then followed Hermione with her head high and eyes low as she was led to a staircase. Really, the woman had an amazing ass.

She nearly tripped up the steps when Hermione looked back at her. The brunette smirked, knowing where Minerva’s eyes were and her eyes promised to fulfill Minerva’s every dirty thought.

Hastily, they climbed the stairs and after whispering with the two laughing twins, the two of them were guided to a private room.

The room wasn’t very large, but it included a glass window where they could see the many people downstairs. There was a black couch facing the wall and behind it, a bar.

Minerva moved in front of the wall and looked out at the bodies on the floor dancing, a few making out and one couple was blatantly having sex at their table. Minerva bit her lip and wondered if that was what she and Hermione looked like.

As though the woman could hear Minerva thinking of her, she appeared behind Minerva. Slowly, she pressed the witch against the wall and Minerva trembled. “Hermione…” She whispered.

“They can’t see us, Minerva. Am I wrong in thinking that is why you stopped me earlier?” she murmured against Minerva’s ear, lifting the woman’s skirt.

Minerva nodded, her mind focused on Hermione’s hands. “Yes…” She breathed out and then shook her head as she realized the actual question. “I mean n-no. You’re not wrong.”

Hermione chuckled and reached around to splay her hand over Minerva’s hips. Slowly, she moved her hands upwards and whispered. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on these since my sixth year.”

Minerva moaned and pushed her chest into Hermione’s hands, “Gods.” She moaned and pressed her forehead against the cool glass, her breath puffing a small fog onto it. Hermione’s hands squeezed and groped at her alternating between soft caresses and rough tugging at her nipples. Minerva could feel her thighs grow slick with her arousal. Finally, Hermione’s hands travelled south and Minerva spread her legs slightly. “Please.” She gasped out and calloused hand slowly met at the apex of her thighs.

One lone finger pressed against her clit and Minerva’s hips jumped as she hissed out, “Yes!”

Hermione growled and turned her around, pressing her back against the wall. Minerva lifted a leg to wrap it around Hermione’s waist, making room for the hand that was back between her thighs. Very easily, Hermione slid inside of her and Minerva held tightly to her shoulders.

“More!” She groaned and relished in the feel of Hermione slipping another finger inside of her. She clawed at the exposed back and kissed Hermione furiously. Much like with her breasts, Hermione was driving her higher and keeping her on edge with the many different kinds of thrusts. The woman switched constantly between smooth, quick thrusts that hit a rough patch inside of her at every swipe and deep hard thrusts that took her breath away. She felt like Hermione’s fingers were deeper inside of her than anyone had ever been. At one point the women didn’t thrust at all, burying her fingers inside of Minerva and wiggling them while her lips attacked Minerva’s throat.

“More.” She choked out, feeling herself approach a strong orgasm. “Hermione!” she shouted breathlessly and tossed her head back, not registering the slam against the wall. “Hermione!!”

Her legs gave out under the force of her orgasm and she felt Hermione’s strong arms catch her. Humming, she kissed the skin near her lips. Once her strength returned, she turned them and pressed Hermione’s front to the wall. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to do as well my dear.”

Hermione chuckled, “I noticed.” She was thoroughly unsurprised to feel Minerva’s hands on her ass. She was however surprised to feel the woman kneel down behind her.

Minerva squeezed the plump mounds before her and dropped a kiss on each cheek.

“Minerva?”

She chuckled and drug her nails down Hermione’s ass and back up. “I’m an ass woman, Hermione.” With that, she opened her mouth and let her teeth graze over Hermione’s ass loving the surprised moans Hermione released. Minerva made certain to leave her mark on Hermione’s cheek, sinking her teeth into the flesh. Hermione cried out and reached back to hold Minerva’s head as the sensation made her drip with arousal.

Minerva kissed the mark and made Hermione bend over. Slowly, she trailed her tongue over Hermione’s slick thighs and moaned at the taste she found. “Delicious.” She growled and felt Hermione shudder. Unable to restrain herself any more, she forced Hermione to turn around and buried her tongue deep inside of her folds. Casting a weightless charm on the woman, she grabbed both cheeks and used them to lift Hermione, loving the feeling of strong thighs twitching around her head.

It wasn’t after she latched onto a hard clit before she felt Hermione’s thighs quake as though lightening had passed through the girl. She lashed the nub with her tongue and Hermione shrieked with pleasure. Her hand slammed against the wall behind her and Minerva did not relent. She added her teeth to the mix.

“Stop!” Hermione gasped out in the middle of her orgasm. “Oh please stop!” she begged. Minerva’s finger trailed down to massage her asshole gently, using Hermione’s cum as lube. Hermione whimpered, “Oh god.” Minerva looked up and Hermione nodded shakily, “Yes.”

Minerva gently pushed inside of Hermione and the woman came immediately. “MINERVAAAA!!!!” She howled. Her hips twitched so hard, Minerva was forced to put her down. Hermione slumped against her, panting. “Oh gods.” She muttered, as her over sensitized body twitched with aftershocks. Minerva gently moved her to the couch and kissed her gently as she sat on the floor beside her.

“Are you alright?” she asked, worried she had pushed Hermione too far.

Hermione hummed in a daze, “Fiiine. So good.” Her eyes fluttered shut and Minerva chuckled as the woman fell asleep.

She watched the peaceful expression on Hermione’s face and wondered how she had gone from feeling like she was far too old to feeling like she was twenty again. She had set up a date with a man around the same age as her, but even so, he seemed so much older than her. She pondered if that was truly how she looked to the rest of the world? But then Hermione had strutted up to her, complimenting her legs and her dress. Gently brushing almond locks away from Hermione’s face, she sighed. Under the guise of needing rescue, somehow Hermione had managed to save her from herself.

She was so lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed Hermione’s eyes fluttering open until the woman murmured her name. Minerva stared into brown pools and smiled.

“I’m not usually the type to ‘give it up’ on the first date, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione chuckled, “I won’t tell if you don’t?”

Minerva grinned, “Or you could take me out on a few more dates.”

Hermione smile and sat up, “I think I prefer your idea.” She leaned down to kiss Minerva but the woman stopped her with a finger against her lips.

“A few more dates, on which, I will not be giving anything up. I do have a reputation.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “We’ll see. I know your weakness, McGonagall. I’ve got the teeth marks to prove it.” Minerva flushed and chuckled at the challenge in Hermione’s voice.

Yes. Perhaps she wasn’t the one who was too old. Perhaps her date simply hadn’t been young enough.


End file.
